Descendants of John Greene (c1594-1658) (Rhode Island settler)
of John Greene of John Greene (c1594-1558) #John Greene (c1594-1658) #*m. 1st, Joan Tattershall #*m. 2nd, Mrs. Alice Daniels #*m. 3rd, Phillipa (Phillip) of John Greene and Joan Tattershall #John Greene (c1594-1658) #*m. 1st, Joan Tattershall #*#Maj. John Greene (c1620-1708), 14th Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations #*#Peter Greene (c1621-1677), President of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Paltations #*#Richard Greene (c1624-d young) #*#James Greene (c1626-1698), Deputy and Assistant to the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations #*#Thomas Greene (c1628-1675), Deputy Governor of the Providence of Rhode Island #*#*m. Elizabeth Barton (1637-1693) #*#Jone Greene (c1630-) #*#Mary Greene (1633-) of Thomas Greene and Elizabeth Barton #Thomas Greene (1628-1675) #*m. Elizabeth Barton (1637-1693) #*#Elizabeeth Greene (1660-) #*#Thomas Greene, Jr. (1662-c1698) #*#Benjamin Greene (c1656-1757) #*#Richard Greene (c1666-1724) #*#Welthyan Greene (c1669-) #*#Rufus Greene (c1672-) #*#Capt. Nathaniel Greene (1679-1714), merchant marine captain #*#*m. Anne Gould (c1685-1728) of Capt. Nathaniel Greene and (1679-1714) #Capt. Nathaniel Greene (1679-1714), merchant marine captain #*m. Anne Gould (c1685-1728) #*#Hon. Thomas Greene (1705-1763), merchant prince, Director of the Boston Bank #*#Rufus Greene (1707-1777), merchant, goldsmith #*#Nathaniel Greene (1709-c1792), merchant #*#Benjamin Greene (1712-1776) #*#*m. Mary Chandler (1717-1756) of Benjamin Greene I and Mary Chandler #Benjamin Greene I (1712-1776) #*m. Mary Chandler (1717-1756) #*#Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738-1807) #*#*m. Elizabeth Hubbard (1738-1808) #*#Hannah Greene (c1741-1791-) #*#John Greene (1743-1743) #*#Mary Greene (1745-1794) #*#Lucretia Greene (1748-) #*#Sarah Greene (1750-) #*#Gardiner Greene (1753-1832), merhcant prince, President of the Boston United States Bank #*#Anne Greene (1756-1756) of Benjamin Greene, Jr. and Elizabeth Hubbard #Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738-1807) #*m. Elizabeth Hubbard (1738-1808) #*#Mary Greene (1762-1852) #*#Martha Greene (1763-1790) #*#Benjamin Greene III (1764-) #*#Hannah Greene (1768-1850) #*#Lucretia Greene (1771-1851) #*#*m. Henry Wainwright (-1827) #*#Sarah Greene (1773-1847) #*#Anne Greene (1774-1818) of Lucretia Greene and Henry Wainwright #Lucretia Greene (1771-1851) #*m. Henry Wainwright (-1827) #*#Henry Wainwright, Jr. (1796-) #*#Elizabeth Greene Wainwright (1798-) #*#John Howard Wainwright (1799-1802) #*#Charles Wainwright (1801-1802) #*#Mary Greene Wainwright (1803-) #*#Benjamin Greene Wainwright (1806-) #*#Martha Greene Wainwright (1808-) #*#Lucretia Wainwright (1810-1886) #*#*m. Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807-1888) of Josiah Bradlee III and Alice Crowninshield #Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) #*m. Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #*#Sarah Crowninshield Bradlee #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) #*#*m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) #*#James Bowdoin Bradlee #*#Francis Crowninshield Bradlee of Frederick Josiah Bradlee I and Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas #Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) #*m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) #*#[[Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970)]] #*#*m. Chevaliere [[Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975)]] #*#Sargent Bradlee (1898-1987) #*#Malcolm Bradlee (1900-) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff #[[Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970)]] #*m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) #*#Chevalier Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014) #*#Constance "Conny" Bradlee (1924-1998) Notable Descendants *Maj. John Greene, Jr. (1620-1708), 14th Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations *Thomas Greene (bapt1628-1675), President of the Boston Bank *Maj. Gen. Nathaneal Greene (1742-1786), American Revolutionary war general *Gardiner Greene (1753-1832), Boston merchant *Maj. Gen. George Sears Greene (1801-1899), Civil War general *Maj. Gen. Francis Vinton Greene (1850-1921), Spanish American war general Through Marriage *Gardiner Greene Hubbard (1822-1897), Lawyer, President of Bell Telephone Company *Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921-), Frm. Editor in-chief of the Washington Post See Also *Descendants of William Hubbard (1594-1670) of Ipswich, Mass. Sources Books *Families Directly Descended from all the Royal Families in Europe, by Mrs. (Oscar Herbert) Elizabeth M. Leach Rixford, Pgs. 63-75 Internet Books Internet Archive - Full Text *The Greenes of Rhode Island, with historical records of English ancestry, (1534-1902) Internet *FamilyTreeGuide (Karen's Family Tree) (Benjamin Greene) *http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~greenefamily/chenoweth/johngreen2.html *http://www.generationsgoneby.com/tng/getperson.php?personID=I00511&tree=1 *http://users.hal-pc.org/~wmewrght/greenej.html *http://www.geni.com/people/John-Greene/6000000000437737727 *http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~hoxieschenck/Stuart_10_08_06/b3283.htm *http://familytreemaker.genealogy.com/users/s/c/h/Beverly-J-Schonewolf/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-0223.html *http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=rlord335&id=I67972 *http://www.caskey-family.com/genealogy/JohnGreene2.htm *http://groups.yahoo.com/group/RI_Ancestors/message/3511 *http://files.usgwarchives.net/ri/washingt/bios/greene.txt *http://users.hal-pc.org/~wmewrght/greenjr.html Category:Descendancy lists